


Timers

by titaniumsansa



Series: Femslash February 2017 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Romantic Soulmates, Snaibsel, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Basically the "soulmates have timers in their wrist that count down to when they meet" au with snaibsel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



“I think it’s someone on the Team.” Zatanna says and her dad pauses.

“Are you nervous?” He asks as they appear in the Hall.

“No.” Zatanna decides. 

“Did I tell you how I felt when my timer had a few minutes left?” He asks and she smiles.

“You were so nervous about making a fool out of yourself you almost walked by mom.” Zatanna’s been told the story over the years, telling it never fails to make her dad have that far away look and dopey smile on his face.

“I was young and she was the prettiest girl I’d ever seen.” He reminds her and she nods as they walk to the zeta tubes.

“Zatara-one-one. Access Granted. Zatanna Zatara-a-zero-three. Authorization-Zatara one-one.” The automated voice says.

Zatara looks at the blonde anxiously looking at her wrist to the zeta tube. Artemis, if he remembers correctly. Zatanna’s wrist beeps as Artemis moves forward to look at her.

0:0:00:00:00. The timers read. 

“I’m Artemis.” The blonde girl says and she’s so pretty Zatanna almost stutters.  _ Way to be smooth, Zatanna. _ She thinks, and introduces herself. Her dad is smiling at them, and the Zataras have the same thought: like father, like daughter. 


End file.
